


follow through

by bogfenwetland



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, planning + noodles, the tiniest bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogfenwetland/pseuds/bogfenwetland
Summary: zelda meets impa in kakariko after the battle at blatchery plain and prior to sealing ganon at hyrule castle.
Relationships: Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	follow through

**Author's Note:**

> AGE OF CALAMITY HYPE!!!!!! consider this my pre-release fix-it fic for both AoC and BotW2 bc i feel very confident there will not be a single one-on-one scene between impa and zelda in either game. in canon, zelda does meet impa in kakariko before she goes to put the master sword in the forest. this is a story about how that could have gone. since we don't have any info really on young impa, i refer to her as zelda's 'guard' a bit. i mean, historically, the sheikah guard the royal family. can you have a guard that's roughly the same age as you? idk. it works for link, why not impa. i really imagine their relationship as being more like research partners. doesn't matter really, bc they are in love.

The soles of Zelda’s feet are bloody from running, her breathing fast and shallow, sweat and mud and tears built up around her face, her mind almost blank except for one pervasive thought:  _ Impa _ . She has to get to Kakariko. That’s all she can focus on.

Blatchery Plain, a location now seared in infamy in Zelda’s mind, is thrown to forefront as Zelda runs. Link’s fall was heroic and brave, but, in truth, knowing that he is safe in transit to the Shrine of Resurrection with the Sheikah scouts is making it easy for the other key event at the plain to take over her headspace. The awakening of her powers (long overdue; thank you very much Goddesses), had been instrumental in saving Link. Zelda grips the Master Sword tightly in her right hand, blood pumping quickly. That sort of strength could save others then, to be sure. But could it do what she needed it to? Could it save Hyrule in its entirety?  _ Impa _ . She has to talk to Impa. 

Rain pours down her body in sheets as she rounds behind the Dueling Peaks, up the hills to Kakariko. It’s clear as she passes through the gate that the village is unharmed, but its inhabitants are frantically running about, gathering weapons and supplies and chasing off into the wilds. Zelda recognizes the resilience of the Sheikah, the honor that they have in fighting for a people that has scorned them so harshly in their history. She feels, as she has many times in the past (in no way allegorical to the relationship between herself and her Sheikah guard), that her Hylians aren’t deserving of the diligence and kindness of the Sheikah. No matter.

Kakariko is an unbelievably welcome sight. Zelda feels tears begin to prick in her eyes once more, this time of the barest sense of relief. This was the rendezvous point for the three of them, her and Link and Impa. Surely Impa would have made it here safely? Although, Link didn’t. Zelda begins to feel anxiety pulling at her chest, the thought crossing her mind for the first time that Impa may not have ended up in her village, may not have survived. She whips her head around, trying to spot her companion among the crowds of Sheikah. Not immediately finding her, Zelda runs over to the nearest group of people. 

“Excuse me, where is Impa?” she asks, breathless.

“Princess! Are you alright? You look--” a thin Sheikah farmer begins.

“I know. Do not worry for me. Thank you for your concern. I need Impa.” 

“Y-yes, right. She’s in her home, gathering medical supplies,” the farmer answers, startled at Zelda’s brusqueness. In lieu of response, Zelda nods curtly and darts off towards Impa’s house. 

She quickly ascends the wooden stairs to Impa’s, pushing the door open without knocking. From where she had been crouched on the floor, rummaging through bandages and potions, Impa stands and spins suddenly, pulling her dagger in defense. As recognition dawns in her eyes, she drops the blade and lets it clatter to the floor. Zelda does the same with Link’s sword. In an instant, Impa is at Zelda’s side.

“Zelda, Goddesses, it’s so good to see you,” Impa whispers. She cups both sides of Zelda’s face with her hands, looking the princess up and down. Tears begin to flow freely from Zelda’s eyes, her adrenaline wearing off. She had barely been keeping it together the entire journey here. “Hey, what’s happened? Relax, please, you’re safe, okay?” Impa mumbles softly in Zelda’s ear as she pulls her in towards her chest. Zelda’s tears turn into sobs as she sinks into Impa, who responds by gently lowering the both of them to the ground. 

“I promise, you’re safe. I have you, my princess. Breathe with me,” Impa attempts to calm, running one hand slowly through Zelda’s disheveled hair, rubbing small circles on her back with the other. Zelda’s internal monologue is something along the lines of  _ get it together, stupid, there’s a war going on, you need to speak, you need to lead _ . She shakes her head rapidly, lifting her face out from the crook of Impa’s neck. She sniffles, messy and undignified, and frowns as she sees the way her tears have stained Impa’s collar. She pulls away from Impa, crossing her legs and taking her companion’s hands in her lap.

“Impa, something terrible has happened,” Zelda begins, her voice low and her gaze averted.

“This is clear. Please, tell me.” Zelda can feel Impa’s eyes staring intently. 

“Link… he has… fallen.” 

Impa is silent for a number of seconds before she finds her words. “Be blunt. He’s died?” 

Zelda quickly meets Impa’s eyes. “No! No, thankfully. Luckily. No. He was taken to the Shrine of Resurrection by some of your scouts. He sustained many injuries fighting off the corrupted guardians on the way to Blatchery Plain. There, near Fort Hateno, after my powers awakened, he fell unconscious.” 

“Your powers? Zelda, you don’t mean--”

“Yes. Those powers. I know. I am admittedly furious with myself that they were inaccessible for so long, when clearly they were simply latent underneath the surface this entire time. But, no matter. They are here now.” Zelda can’t keep the bitterness and self-hatred out of her voice. Impa is cognizant of this, choosing to tighten the grip she has on Zelda’s hands.

“Don’t. You’re right. They’re here now. That is an incredible feat. Are you very familiar with the shrine Link was taken to?” Impa questions, wanting to take Zelda’s mind off the sore subject of her divine power.

“Honestly, no. I know it can heal him, though. That will be a great help. Goddesses, Impa, if he had died…” 

“He didn’t. That’s what counts. The Shrine of Resurrection is very powerful. It will fully heal him, but… well, it takes many--” Impa is interrupted by a swift knock at her door. She squeezes Zelda’s hands once before springing to her feet, swinging the door open. Two Sheikah warriors stand at the door.

“We don’t mean to rush you, but, those supplies?” one asks. Impa nods, grabbing the crate she had been preparing when Zelda burst in. 

“Here. It isn’t much. Definitely not enough. But every little thing will help. Where are you headed?”

“Up to the Maw of Death Mountain. We’ve heard word that Champion Daruk was forced to detour at Akkala Citadel to aid in the conflict there. We need to ensure he makes it to Vah Rudania,” the warrior explains. 

“Very good. Stay safe.” The two men nod, spinning on their heels and jogging away. Impa closes the door behind them, leaning her back against it. Zelda stands, beginning to pace aimlessly around the room. 

“The Champions... I do hope they’ve all been able to begin piloting by this point. Without Link to wield the sword of evil’s bane, combat with the dark beast is almost out of the question. Outside of the Divine Beasts, my plan is in no way foolproof,” Zelda mutters. If Impa didn’t know her so well, she would think Zelda is speaking to herself. 

“I have faith in them. You chose your heroes well. What do you have planned?” 

Zelda turns to face Impa, a wild look in her eyes. Impa recognizes it as the one the princess gets when she’s theorizing or storytelling. 

“I will seal Ganon away, keeping him at bay myself until Link is fully healed. The Champion’s will do as much damage to him as possible, but if they are unable to finish him off, Link can take up the reins when he awakens.” The princess states this matter-of-factly, as if it is perfectly reasonable. Impa’s mouth falls slightly open. 

“What?” Zelda questions, stepping towards the Sheikah. Her voice is strained, her eyebrows furrowed. “I can tell you disapprove. Why?” 

Impa, usually ever-patient with her princess, pushes off the door and closes the gap between them. She grips Zelda’s wrists roughly. “Are you attempting to joke with me, now? Really?” she growls out. Zelda gasps.

“Joke? I am deadly serious, Impa. This is no jest. I must stop Ganon.” 

Impa laughs dryly, dropping Zelda’s arms. “You-- let me get this straight. You intend to… what, exactly? Show up at your castle and somehow stop the beast that just ravaged an entire kingdom? What are you going to do? Ask him nicely to leave?” Impa doesn’t hide the simmering anger from her voice. “It has always been my duty to keep you safe. I will  _ not _ allow you to do something so foolish. Where is that wisdom you’re known for?” 

“Don’t speak to me that way!” Zelda shouts out, balling her fists. “I am trying to do what I can to save this world! With my powers, I should be able to--”

“The powers you got two hours ago?” 

“Stop! Have you no faith in me?” Zelda’s voice cracks as she asks this question. Impa’s rising emotions falter, her face falling slightly. She shakes her head, looking down at her feet before meeting Zelda’s eyes again.

“I’m sorry. No. That’s not the case. I have nothing but faith in you. But, you must see why I can’t advise this,” Impa’s voice is soft, regretful of her outburst. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so unkind. We’ve both had difficult days.” Zelda relaxes her aggressive stance.

“It’s alright. Yes, of course I see your point. I promise, I’m not stupid. But, what else can we do? We must end this, quickly, before even more damage is done to Hyrule.” 

Impa sighs, shaking her head. “Explain the plan to me, please. As much detail as you have. Convince me.” 

“Right, alright. Firstly, it is my intention to take the Master Sword somewhere safe. In my readings, there are stories of a grove within a great forest, protected by a labyrinth of trees to keep intruders out. There, an ancient tree exists, meant to guard the forest’s inhabitants. I believe the sword will be entirely protected there. When Link awakens, he shall be able to find it.” Zelda is pacing again as she details her plan. Impa is unresponsive, just listening very closely. “After that, I will head straight for Hyrule Castle. I will confront Ganon, harnessing all that I have to place a seal on him that will, Goddesses’ willing, last until aid comes, either in the form of the Divine Beasts or Link. In truth, I have no idea how that will work. I do not know the extent of my capabilities, or if something to that level is possible for even the most experienced of divine magic users. Unfortunately, that is as far as I believe planning can take me. Much is left up to chance, depending on Link’s health and other things of the like.” 

When Impa doesn’t respond, Zelda glances at her. She’s stopped in her tracks when she notices, for the first time in as long as they’ve known each other, tears welling up in the Sheikah’s eyes. Zelda reaches out to her, but her hand is pushed away. 

“Zelda… how long do you think Link’s recovery will take?” Impa’s voice is barely a whisper. Zelda raises her eyebrows, surprised by the sudden question.

“I assume a number of days. I’m not familiar with your people’s healing processes. Why do you ask?”

A sad smile passes over Impa’s lips. “It takes… quite a bit longer than that.” Her voice is wavering, thin. 

“Weeks?” Zelda presses. “It lessens my confidence slightly that I will be able to hold out, but, still, I must try.” 

“It’s not weeks. The body is a very delicate thing. If Link’s injuries are as grave as you’ve described, well…” Impa trails off. No tears have spilled yet. 

“What are you saying, Impa? H-how long?” Zelda questions, the pitch of her voice rising slightly. She moves closer to Impa again, who swallows with difficulty before forcing her words out.

“In the range of eighty to one hundred years.” 

“Oh.”  _ Oh.  _ “I… see.” Zelda attempts to come to terms with this development as quickly as possible. Frankly, there is no amount of time that would stop the princess. She is determined to do everything in her capability to bring Hyrule to safety. For the sake of a world, one hundred years lost to one person is nothing. But, for the first time since the plan formed in her mind on the way to Kakariko, Zelda falters. Staring at Impa in front of her, tears beginning to fall from her guard’s face, Zelda feels a pull in her heart unlike any she’d felt in her life. All at once, the loss of the day hits her. Her kingdom, Link, her father… were she to go through with her idea, Impa, through the natural progression of time as Zelda is locked in her battle, would be added to that list. Zelda’s arms drop limply by her sides, her jaw slackened. Still, her eyes glint with a fierce determination. It is her destiny to save her people. 

“Don’t say you’re still going to try it. I can read it on your face. Don’t tell me you intend to fight the  _ incarnation of evil _ for  _ a century _ , Zelda. Come on,” Impa whispers, almost pleading. She pushes her back into the wall, anxiously gripping the hair on top of her head. 

“Impa…” Zelda says, staring deeply into Impa’s eyes.

“No!” Impa cries out, tears still streaming down her face. “No,” her voice is quieter now, almost broken. “Please, Zelda. We can figure something else out. You can-- I don’t know, we can-- there has to be another way! You don’t have to go!” 

Zelda steps forward, gripping Impa’s upper arms with both hands. Impa’s eyes dart around, looking everywhere but at Zelda’s face. The princess gently grabs Impa’s chin, lifting and turning it so the Sheikah is forced to listen. 

“There,” Zelda whispers, wiping the tears from Impa’s face with her fingers. “I wish there was another way, you must know this. Hear me: I don’t want to leave you behind. I don’t want to miss out on your life, your journeys. Our life. But… Impa… if I don’t do this, if I don’t seal Ganon away, there will not be a life to miss.” Impa begins to protest but Zelda silences her, softly brushing a thumb over her lips. “Please. Listen. He is capable of destruction the likes of which have never been seen. It is a near certainty that he will not stop until he has razed the entirety of Hyrule to the ground. If I can stop him, or even just slow him, I must. Please understand, Impa. You’ve protected me for years. Let me do the same for you, for everybody.” 

Impa is trembling slightly, her hands shaking as she touches Zelda’s wrist with one hand and cradles the back of the princess’ neck with the other. Her face is reddened from crying. She leans forward, pulling Zelda towards her, and presses their foreheads together. She closes her eyes and takes a number of deep breaths, a motion that Zelda copies, before dropping her hands to Zelda’s waist and stepping back a bit. She shakes her head softly before she speaks.

“I thought Link was supposed to be the courageous one,” she mumbles, laughing sadly. Zelda smiles back, tears shining in her eyes. “You are an incredible person. I believe you will be fully capable of doing what you intend to do. But,” Impa sucks in a breath, “there must be another way. Please, give it the night. Stay with me, just tonight. In the morning, if we’ve not been able to put our heads together and figure anything else out, I will see you off. Please. One night.”

Zelda instinctively frowns in disagreement. If she is to prevent maximum destruction, she should set off immediately. Impa’s pleading face and the stir it causes in the princess’ heart, however, slow her reaction. It would be unbelievably selfish to prolong the journey to Hyrule Castle by resting in Kakariko. She has the energy, the drive, to leave now. Staying with Impa, even if just for a night, would make her decision incredibly difficult. But, despite all that, Zelda feels an irresistible inclination to say yes, to give herself one final goodbye to last one hundred years. She owes it to Impa. She pulls the Sheikah in for a tight embrace.

“Okay. One night.”

\---------------------

Zelda hungrily slurps down the noodles Impa had prepared, the energy she expended throughout the day finally taking its toll on her. After their conversation, the tension between the two of them had relaxed a little. With the trauma of the day, Zelda was all too eager to find some sense of normalcy in having dinner with Impa, something they’d done together countless times. Impa laughs softly at the way Zelda eats, tapping the princess on the cheek with her chopsticks from across the table.

“Slow down. You’ll choke.” 

Zelda grunts in disapproval, frowning as she swallows. “It’s not my fault,” she manages to get out between mouthfuls. “You’ve gotten better at cooking since last you fed me.” 

“Sure. Or you’re just a pig,” Impa jokes. Zelda sets her bowl down harshly, leaving Impa dumbfounded at its emptiness. 

“Be nice!” Zelda says, feigning insult. “Do you have any more?” This question is a whisper, as if she’s embarrassed. Impa laughs loudly.

“No, you ate it all! I think I have some carrots, if you want those?” Zelda scrunches her nose in response. Impa smiles, but her face quickly turns serious. “Zelda…” she starts, “I know today was very difficult. If you feel ready to talk about anything that happened…”

Zelda tightens her lips into a thin line, shaking her head slowly. “To be honest with you, I don’t think any of it has hit yet. It’s so much to process. Link, the kingdom. My father.” Her throat tightens at that last point. “It’s all very complicated. I think, for tonight, I might like to keep my mind off those losses. So I stay determined. The last thing I want is to end up wallowing in guilt and self pity.” 

Impa nods knowingly, rising from her chair and gently tapping her hand on Zelda’s shoulder as she walks past her. 

“Where are you--”

“Keeping your mind off your grief. Tactics are intricate, distracting. One moment.” Impa hurries upstairs, leaving Zelda alone for a brief minute before she returns with an armful of books and scrolls. She unceremoniously dumps the papers on the table before turning and rummaging around in a cabinet drawer, emerging with a few sheets of loose paper, an inkwell, and two quills. 

“Here,” Impa says as she begins unfurling one scroll, “is a map of your kingdom. I know you know it well, but the visualization will help. And this,” Impa places one book into the princess’ hands, “details the Hyrulean, Goron, Zora, Rito, and Gerudo military strength at key locations. If you feel comfortable, I think talking through the specifics of the day will help us understand what courses of action we can take come tomorrow.” 

Understanding the importance of this conversation, Zelda nods once. It is difficult to talk about, but the fall of Hyrule is certainly key in learning how to stop Ganon. 

“Good. Tell me to stop if, at any point, it becomes too much,” Impa says as she finds her seat. Zelda nods again. “Now, as we know, Ganon’s forces attacked from directly outside the castle.” Impa lays a sheet of paper over the map, tracing its features before drawing paths of her own on it. “A number of the corrupted guardians converged on the castle, while the rest spread out into Castle Town and some continued even further east into Central Hyrule. Unfortunately, intel details that the vast majority of villages in this area,” Impa circles a section of her map with her finger, “had so little warning of the incoming attack that evacuation was unsuccessful. However, villages further east were, according to Sheikah scouts, able to find escape en masse.” Zelda swallows roughly at the thought of all those innocent people dying in the initial onslaught, but doesn’t have time to dwell before Impa moves on. She finds herself grateful for her guard’s fast and matter-of-fact delivery of these realities.

“We’ve yet to receive word about the matter of the Divine Beasts. As you know, the Champion’s were at Lanayru East Gate when the evil was unleashed. The distance from their Beasts makes it likely that the pilots have yet to reach them, considering the fact that I am certain just from knowing them personally that they’ve stopped along the way to help however they can. But, they will most likely be arriving at them late tonight or early tomorrow. It’s possible that Revali has already made it to Vah Medoh, considering the advantage he has in being able to fly to it in a straight shot. That’s a general outline of things as they stand now. Is there anything more you would like to add?” Impa questions. 

Zelda stops scribbling down notes and stands, leaning over the map. She points out Fort Hateno, surrounded by Blatchery Plain. “From what I gathered in the moment, the majority of evacuees from the central villages made their way here. All able bodied people were engaged in the fight when Link and I arrived, but the Guardians were seemingly making progress scaling the fort and breaching that line of defense. Fortunately, when my powers awakened, it seemed to send out some sort of energy wave that deactivated all corrupted Guardians in the area. If things were not so urgent, I would love to pick your brain on the mechanics of what happened. But, no matter. Fort Hateno and the people behind it, for the time being, are secure.” 

When Zelda finishes gesturing at the map and looks to Impa, she is surprised to see her companion’s softened eyes and small smile. Impa shakes her head and quickly looks at her hands before moving to speak.

“Right. Well, in that case--”

“What was that?” Zelda presses, confused.

“Nothing. Well, no, it’s not nothing. You saved all those people, Zelda,” Impa says, voice almost reverent. Zelda blushes tremendously.

“I-it’s not like I knew what I was doing. We were all lucky that the goddesses chose to enlighten me when they did.” Zelda picks at the dirty strap of her dress as she speaks. 

“Sure,” Impa concedes, hearing the princess’ unspoken meaning loud and clear. “Anyway. We’ve got to plan. What you offered in our conversation earlier is an absolute last resort, and maybe not even then.” Zelda frowns as Impa says this, but does not interrupt. She knows she will do whatever it takes. “As it stands, my intent is to focus on the new garrison forming at Hateno. Were we to gather the forces there--”

“Don’t overestimate that population. Largely, they are civilians. Strong farmers, sure, but not exactly soldiers.”

“But they would be willing to fight?”

“I’m sure. But I don’t believe sending half the surviving population to the slaughterhouse that Central Hyrule currently is would necessarily net us a victory.”

“True enough. Any ideas, then?” Impa raises her eyebrows as she questions. She sketches absentmindedly on a sheet of paper out of impatience, a habit Zelda picked up on years ago. 

“It feels unfair, but I think I’m putting all of the kingdom’s proverbial eggs in the Champion’s baskets,” Zelda replies. Impa cocks her head at the phrasing. “You know what I mean. The power that the Divine Beasts wield, when focused directly on Ganon, would surely be enough to severely damage him, maybe even kill him outright. My trust in the pilots is overwhelming. With all my heart, I have faith that they will be able to mount the offensive on him.” 

“Right, but after that? You’ve said it yourself: chances are the weapons will not finish Ganon off. So, what do we do with a weakened Ganon?” Impa quizzes. 

“Don’t be cross, but I feel much more confident about holding a weakened Ganon at bay for ten decades than I do a Ganon at full strength,” Zelda explains. 

“Enough talk of that, Zelda. Keep thinking,” Impa demands. Zelda shakes her head.

“I know you understand what I mean. Regardless, unless you think I could best him in hand-to-hand combat, I don’t know what else we could do.” Impa clearly has to work not to laugh at Zelda’s idea.

“I’ll give you a crash course on pressure points, maybe you could knock him down.” Zelda chuckles at the suggestion, brushing some hair out of her face. “No, seriously, though. What do you believe the likelihood of getting warriors into the castle is? Perhaps they could finish Ganon off after the Champions strike?” 

Zelda sighs, rubbing her forehead. “Upsettingly, I think it would be almost impossible. The largest undamaged force of infected guardians is most likely concentrated in that area to protect him. Even if we could make it into the castle grounds, we would be so weakened by that point that our chances of victory would be slim.”

Impa hums to herself as she thinks. “Is there any value to holing up and recouping? Letting our forces and resources recover, mounting an all out attack when we’re stronger?”

“How long do you think that would take? By my understanding, I think greater than a hundred years is not an unfair estimate, honestly. We were prepared for an incoming attack and we were still decimated. We won’t be easily able to return to the way things were in the past.”

“Yes, but we were caught off guard, both in terms of timing and location. None knew that the enemy would come from within Central Hyrule. Perhaps if we had an element of surprise to the same level, we could take it back,” Impa says, but even she seems to have trouble believing this. 

“Even if we were able to regain our strength, the castle is still largely impenetrable. And on top of that, I believe the longer Ganon has a physical essence, the stronger he becomes. Stalling may only make things more difficult for us,” Zelda theorizes. Impa props her chin up with her hands, leaning in on the table.

“The only other idea I could possibly think of is a full evacuation of the continent,” Impa says quietly. “As if any nation would take so many refugees. And as if Ganon’s power is for some reason gated off by imaginary boundaries.”

“Right,” Zelda agrees. More clearly than ever, Zelda is accepting that her plan of sealing Ganon off and waiting for Link is all they can do. She chooses not to mention this to Impa, knowing it will upset her. Zelda wonders for a moment if Impa could wield the Master Sword in Link’s stead, but all of the stories depict an ancient hero with the courage of the goddesses, not a hard-headed and soft-hearted Sheikah. Waiting it out, locked in battle for years and years, may be the only option. Impa stares at Zelda so knowingly that she fears for a second she can read her mind, before the Sheikah frowns and looks away. 

“I think we may be tapped out. Perhaps an evening’s rest will help us think better in the morning?” Impa offers, beginning to tidy up the table. Zelda nods in agreement, standing to place their dishes in the washbasin and rolling up the map. The morning. Right. 

\---------------------

“Here, let me,” Impa mutters, striding over to where Zelda stands in the bathroom, struggling to remove her dress. Impa’s touch is gentle as she helps Zelda out and takes her hand, guiding her into the warm bath she had drawn. As Zelda sinks into the water, she finds herself grateful that Impa had ignored her protests and encouraged her to do this. “Feels better already, huh?” Impa asks. 

Zelda lets her eyes drift closed. “Yes, thank you for being so persistent.”

“As your sworn protector by lineage,” Impa starts, adopting a haughty accent, “it is the very least I can do, my liege.”

“Oh, be quiet.” Zelda peeks one eye open. “Are you going to join?”

“No, that’s alright. Is there anything you need?” Impa asks, her voice full of patience.

“Please, Impa, you’ve done so much for me already. I won’t ask you for anything more.”

“Goddesses. It’s my pleasure to help you. What can I do? Don’t make me ask again.”

Zelda laughs quietly as she begins to scrub some of the day’s grime from her arms. “Really, there’s nothing. Thank you.”

“I was trying to be nice and let you bring it up, but If I must say it, that rat’s nest that you’re calling hair could use some work,” Impa huffs out, grabbing a comb from a nearby shelf. Zelda gasps in shock.

“Wh-- Hey! Is my appearance really important today?” 

“You’re a leader, Zelda.  _ The _ leader. You must look put together. Come tomorrow, the people are going to be looking to you for guidance,” Impa gently reminds her as she pulls Zelda’s long hair out from behind her back. Softly, in a way that Zelda can barely feel, she begins brushing out the knots.

“You have more foresight than I. Thanks.”

“Of course, my princess,” Impa says with care. In almost total silence, the two continue their tasks. Zelda finishes cleaning all the mud and salt from her body before Impa is done, leaving the princess to relax into her guard’s touch. As she works, Zelda finds herself overcome with curiosity.

“What were you doing this morning?” she asks quietly. She hears a confused hum from behind her, so she elaborates. “Prior to the attack. While myself and the Champions were at the Spring of Wisdom.” 

“Ah, I was with Purah and Robbie. In truth, we were mostly just wasting time. Robbie forced us to listen to his music for a time. Because... I was nervous for you, if you would be successful at the Spring. It made focusing on research a bit difficult.” 

Zelda feels her chest warm. “That’s kind of you. If you hadn’t gathered, I wasn’t. Although it seemed to matter not, because the end result was still achieved, just later in the day,” she answers. Impa is quiet for a bit, her hands still working diligently. When she speaks up, her voice is low, earnest.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Zelda feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at Impa’s words, tears immediately welling in her eyes for what feels like the millionth time in the day. Knowing she’s choked up, she chooses to stay silent.

“I know you worked so hard at the spiritual aspect of your path. I’ve told you before, but I’m sorry that it didn’t come easily to you. And… I know you may not be ready to speak of this, but your father would be even more proud,” Impa elaborates. Zelda stiffens at the mention of the king, her shoulders trembling a bit. “He and I spoke today. If I could share what he said to me?” Zelda remains silent, taking advantage of the fact that her back is turned. “Just stop me, if you must. He told me that he regretted how he approached your divinity. He said he wished he had been able to be more forgiving, that he wished there weren’t such a pressing timeline on your development.” Impa finishes brushing out Zelda’s hair, switching to tenderly running her fingers through it. “Today, he wanted to -- and I am admittedly not sure why he was so open with me about this -- but he wanted to be there to welcome you home from the Spring, whether you had success or not. He wanted to make sure you knew he was happy with you, for you, no matter what. He said all that mattered was that he loved you, not his expectations of you.” Silence follows as Impa finishes her story, broken in a few moments by a muffled sob. 

“Oh, Zelda…” Impa mumbles, pressing her face into the crown of Zelda’s head and wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind, her hands dipping into the water. She holds her for a moment, until she feels the princess take a strained breath.

“I’m alright,” Zelda forces out. She has to be. 

“It’s okay, you can take all the time--”

“No. I’m sorry. Thank you for telling me those things. I know it doesn’t seem like it made me happy, but I promise you, it did. I must keep it together, though. Until we get through this.” Zelda feels Impa nod. The Sheikah stands, disappearing into another room briefly. She hands Zelda a towel when she returns, looking away as the princess rises from the bath. She places a loose shirt and worn training pants on a counter for Zelda to change into, who does so wordlessly as she attempts to calm her emotions. Of course she knew her father loved her, but hearing it confirmed so openly after all these years of strife and disagreement with him was… difficult. When Zelda finishes dressing, she feels Impa’s hand on the small of her back. She turns her head to look. 

“Bed?” Impa asks quietly. Zelda nods, letting Impa guide her into her room. Zelda had spent the night in Kakariko with her guard a number of times, but Impa’s sparse bedroom had never felt more like home than it did now. Zelda sits at the foot of the Sheikah’s hard mattress, lying back and letting her legs hang over the edge. Looking at the ceiling (ever so faintly imprinted with embossed symbols of the constellations, a common Sheikah design), Zelda feels Impa’s weight next to her. She turns her head to the side, making eye contact with the knee of Impa’s crossed legs. She presses her forehead into it and is greeted in response by Impa’s hand again in her hair. Zelda finds her mind racing with thoughts, but exhaustion is quickly overtaking her. 

“Will you lie down for real?” Impa questions. Zelda shimmies backward towards the pillows, Impa following her lead. As Zelda gets comfortable, Impa extinguishes her bedside candle. Zelda finds peace in the total darkness as her eyes adjust. She listens to her companion’s steady breathing and turns on her side to face her. Impa lies on her back, her hands behind her head. Her eyes are open, clearly tracing the patterns on her ceiling. Zelda inches closer to her, eventually abandoning subtlety and essentially burying herself into Impa’s side. She feels Impa’s breathing quicken in surprise, soon restored to normal as she drapes one arm over Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda follows suit, swinging an arm over Impa’s stomach. The Sheikah rubs circles on Zelda’s shoulder, who sinks deeper into the mattress. As they lie, the princess’ thoughts win out over her tiredness.

The reality is, as Zelda sees it, that there is only one choice to be made. The fate of the world, as dramatic as it sounds, rests on her shoulders. She knows she is capable of sealing Ganon. She doesn’t know where the confidence comes from, but deep within her she knows she has that power. It would stop the spread of destruction. It would save countless lives and vindicate the deaths of countless more. A sacrifice of a century is one Zelda is more than willing to make. As much as it pains her to even think, losing Impa to time is an unfortunate result of this truth. But, maybe when they get out of this, they will be able to meet again. Zelda steels herself, resolving to do what she knows is right. She considers it a shame she isn’t strong enough to be honest, to do it the right way.

“Impa?” Zelda whispers. Impa makes a soft noise in her throat, rumbling through her chest. “Thank you for everything,” Zelda finishes, her voice hoarse. 

Impa turns her lips into Zelda’s hair as she speaks. “Of course. Rest, my princess. We are sure to have an even busier day tomorrow.” 

Zelda doesn’t respond. She nestles closer to Impa, listening for ten, twenty minutes to her gradually slowing heartbeat and breathing. Eventually, she is sure her companion is asleep. She carefully extricates herself from under Impa’s arm, staring at her face as she sits up. Relaxed in sleep, the strength that Impa exudes melts away. She is all kindness. Zelda feels tears running down her face as she presses her lips to the tattoo on Impa’s forehead, holding still for a few seconds. Quietly, she rises from the bed. She finds her tattered dress where Impa folded it neatly, quickly changing into it and leaving Impa’s clothes in the same spot. Zelda forces herself to look away from the Sheikah and stealthily leaves the room. In the quiet of the night, the rain is still pounding on the roof. 

Downstairs, Zelda finds Impa’s paper and ink. She lights a candle and sits at the table, where they ate just hours prior. She lets out a shaky breath as she dips her quill, willing her hand to steady and write cleanly. 

_ My dearest Impa, _

_ I hope you’ll forgive my cowardice and selfishness in absconding in the night. I could not bear to see how this hurts you. I am so very sorry.  _

_ By the time you are reading this, I am most likely at or near Hyrule Castle. I intend to follow through with my plan to seal Ganon away and wait as many decades as it takes for aid to come. I know that you understand, deep down, that this is the only way. I so wish that there were another option, or a way to take you with me. Try as I might, I come up empty.  _

_ I pray that, over time, you will not harbor resentment towards me. I want so badly for you to live a good life, safe and happy. I regret more than you could know the fact that I will not be by your side to watch you grow and flourish, like I know you will. Naively, I know I will be using the small hope I have to see you again when this is all over to give me strength in my fight, just as I know I will be drawing on all you have taught me to succeed. Your honor, resilience, care, intelligence, kindness, and thousands of other sweet words that I would not be able to fit on all the paper in your house, all the paper in Hyrule, will guide me.  _

_ Thank you for always protecting and supporting me. I will never forget you, in all the years I live. _

_ I love you. _

_ Your princess, Zelda. _

**Author's Note:**

> oof. made myself sad writing this. i think the dynamic of zelda's outlook on her lost time is something i would like very much to see explored in BotW2. she had many more people in her life than just the champions.


End file.
